Puppet Guardian Getting Started
This guide will help beginner players gain understanding of many of the major aspects of the game as well as improve the overall game experience. Game Window ---- Note: The elements of the game & item window are explained in the tutorial. This just some more details. Life: This shows how much health you have. When it reaches zero, you lose consciousness and automatically return back to the lobby of the stage you are currently exploring. Naturally, your health will be restored after remaining offline from Puppet Guardian for 4 hours, but you can also heal yourself using Healing Items. Magic: These provide you the ability to use magical powers, such as turning monsters into stone or casting lightning bolts from your hand. These powers come when you obtain and accumulate magical gems, which are very rare. Once you find them, they'll need to be synthesized into magical equipment such as the Healing Book and the Thunder Wand. Naturally, all of your magic points will refresh after remaining offline from Puppet Guardian for 4 hours. Remaining Dice: This indicates how many more times you can roll your dice. When it reaches zero, you will no longer be able to travel by rolling. Naturally, the dice recharge rate is 1 dice every hour; however, you can also replenish dice using the following items: Silver Dice, Gold Dice, Platinum Dice. Team Button: Click this button to recruit other players to travel together in a group with you. After members gather inside the party circle, an orange bar will appear under their name. One notable remark about forming team is that party members can share dice when traveling together. Simply walk into the dice roller's circle and stay afloat during the dice rolling process. Forming teams is a great idea for everyone and is one of the best things about playing Puppet Guardian. "Friends/Party Only" Button: When enabled, everyone on your screen will disappear, except for your friends and your party/team. This doesn't mean that everyone else is gone, it's just that you can't see them. Friends List: This allows you to check to see if someone from your Friends List is online. It is also used to message people in private or talk to party members. To display the list, click on this button that looks like this located in the chat area. Alternatively, you can type the character's name of who you want to send a private message to in the Friends List box. Pet: If your pets happen to stray away, you can always call them by clicking this button. For bigger pets such a horse, when they're near you, you can mount or dismount them by clicking again. Item Window ---- Profile: This can be used to display any information to the public. One of the ways players can utilize this section is inform players what you're looking to buy or sell. Items on Display: Items that you currently own but aren't using at the moment. Use this window to show others what you've found, what you've made, and what you're selling. Another useful aspect of this section is the smartcast function. This function is used to activate usable items in your inventory display by using key shortcuts. To smartcast, hold the Shift key and press the letter key that corresponds to the inventory display. Magic Bag: The magic bag is used to temporarily store collected items while venturing in the dice game stages until you returned to the game lobby. It also allows you to see a what items you have obtained during your exploration. To enable or disable the magic bag function, simply click on the Magic Bag icon. Rucksack: The rucksack is used to store and synthesize items. Initially you are given 50 item slots, and each slot can carry up to 99 items of the same name. However, players can visit the Thieves Guild and can permanently add 20 extra slots for 50 Gold Coins. Video Tutorials